Only YOU
by bb-s
Summary: Can love really conquer all even time? This is one shot for Sasuke x Naruto sweetness. It's AU, in moderntime and OOC. Shounen ai Please read and review.


Fanfiction of Naruto : Only You.

Written by: Bubblebears

Important note: The plot came when I readed one of the comic books. It called 'all right'. And this is one shot. The first I actually ever write and hide under my desk for almost 2 years and maybe the last due to my absolutely bad in writing one chap fic.

Disclamation: Naruto is not mine and also everything you will recognize inside this Naruto** FAN**fiction is also not mine.

Warning: It's AU OOC and Shounen ai will constantly appear.

Paring :Absolutely SasuNaru

----------------------------

Time was irreverent, was something you could not change. It always stayed present no matter what you did you could not come back or forwards but what if you were the exceptional, the gifted one, would you stopped and struck with your time or choose for another.

--------------------------------

This morning was the same as ever, He woke up, took a bath, ate his breakfast then prepared for leaving to school, nothing ever change. It's almost the same routine as every school kid. He was almost sure of that. Life sometime was so simple. He shuffled the key in his hand before turned back to look at his apartment. No one was there. That was expected. He looked around his apartment with sadden heart when he thought of the better time when this room was full with life and laughter from his family, his father, mother, brothers and him.

He slowly walked to school. At the same path way he usually took. Some girls smiled at him charmingly and giggled uncontrollable when he walked pass by while some older neighbor was greeting him warmly. He ignored the first and kept walking while smiled at the old couple who was almost act like his grand father and grand mother if he actually had ones. His face broke into a grin when he saw his best friends there waiting for him at the gate of the school.

"Hey!Naruto. Hurry up. Do you want to be late or what. Just keep walking that snail speed of you, Humn?"

"Are you comparing me with a snail, dog breath?" His eyes flashed a little with a dangerous glint.

"Hell yeah." Kiba just showed his fang smile which reminding him strongly of a dog.

"This is so trouble some." His other best friend muttered quietly while looked bore out of his mind already even without the school starting.

"Hi to you too, Shikamaru."

They walked bickering with each other more like only Kiba and Naruto did that while Shikamaru just listen on. Many girls stopped there activity and turned to look at them with wishfully smile again, with a girly giggle and some guy scolded and turned away when there girlfriend gave them the attention but some guys just cat calling or teasing them with a lewd comment. Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru just walked on and didn't give them any mind, if it was not there friends who were calling. They were very famous since the beginning of the term because of their unique. In this group, Naruto had the most striking feature with blond hair and sky blue eyes. Tall yet slime figure with almost look delicate and his well known father who was the greatest of the scientist of this era who simply disappear into a thin air with his mother seven years ago and his brothers not long after. Kiba was also popular for his cheerful personality. Tall with well sport guy built and simply rich for his family name while Shikamaru was also known by his strategist mind the brain of the school who simply was just genius but with very lazy attitude and with his good look and quiet on his personality. They are friend since the grade school. Naruto and Kaiba was hitting of as the rival in the first time they met while Shikamaru just be there to the two boys to forbid the worse fight and simply after that they are the best of friends. Their family knew each other and wholly support of their friendship. And they even wanted to take Naruto and his brothers in when the couple of Uzumaki disappeared and left their three boys. However the older one; Iruka who is 18 at that time refused and simply took the responsible to take care of his younger brothers on his own. Four years later Iruka also disappeared and left Gaara who at that moment was currently 19 years olds turned in charge of take care of Naruto who is just 14 and three years later Gaara also disappeared one day and left Naruto with the fund of their father and mother and their apartment to him. Naruto's cheerful and friendly attitude change when this strange occurrence happened to his family. Because of this strange incident, his personality was developed and mold into a clam and quiet outward but only when he was with his closed friend he acted almost like the same kid he was.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun."

"Good morning, Hinata-chan." Then Naruto smiled softly at her whom now blush and shyly returned the smile.

"Hiya, Hinata-chan."

"Good morning, Kiba-kun, Shikamaru-kun." She friendly smiled at them and walked toward her table while Kiba was staring at her back longingly.

"Stop drooling on my table, dog breathe and drop the kicking dog eyes look already. You should just has ask her out."

"Easy for you to say nee, Mr. Dearest of the school."

"If you don't believe me just ask Shikamaru then." Naruto ignored the jabbing comment of his friend easily.

Kiba turned to look at his almost sleep friend on the table with the hopeful eyes but his answer was come with the famous sentence of his friend and the closed of the eyes.

"This is too trouble some."

----------------------------------------------

"Hey you sure you don't want me to drop your off at your apartment?"

"Well yeah, I can walk just fine. It's not that far any way."

"Ok. Then see you tomorrow, bud." Kiba took of his car with sleeping Shikamaru at the front seat. Naruto waved at his both friends before began his walk towards his home.

--------------------

He opened the door and shut it. The apartment was so quiet without Gaara there. He simply took the coke out of a refrigerator and sipped at it while opened the television to attempt to break the silent.

There was news of the 12 years old genius boy on the scoop who had many talents, the sport the music and currently helps his family to run the company. In his opinion, the kid looked so snotty and simply got on his nerve somehow with that arrogant attitude and the proud smirk. He turned off the television and did nothing else but stared at the ceiling. He felt so miserable without one of his family there with him. His father and mother just were declared to be death after in a lost list for 7 years. He missed them, missed Iruka onii-chan his kind and mother hen older brother and Gaara who was very protective and supportive of him. He missed them terrible but he didn't want to make his poor sympathetic mind to miserable more so he just shook his head and decided to do something. Maybe went out to rent the video or ate the dinner out side would help lift his heavy heart up a bit just for his own sake instead of brooding more. He took his key and turned to look for his jacket in the closet. He searched for the orange jacket that he preferred than other. Suddenly his eyes became widen with mix emotions; confuse and surprise was the constant main emotions there when his eyes landed at the black door inside the closet. He was sure in his 16 years old he never once saw this door in the closet before and his father never told him about this secret passage door. Naruto stood there to analyze his choice. Should he go or should he not? His mind slowly turned back to the curious child that he always was but now sometimes was hidden behind the calm and cool expression. Well. Father said that since he was a child, he was a very curious and energetic boy that can't sit anywhere too long without something to do and he was always too stubborn to sleep on his own unless his father lure him to sleep by begin his tale about his adventure and his mother about the fairy tale. Just one peak doesn't hurt right? And he had nothing to loose anyway. Naruto's hand slowly reached out to the door and with lot of excitement bubbling in his chest and a bit hesitation he turned the knob on the black door. He looked with astonish at what he found. Inside the door was another room with expensive furniture. His eyes shone brightly with amazement. He decided to investigate this new discovery so he took a little step inside this room and unaware that the door behind him was now fade away when suddenly he heard someone coming in this living room. He was taller than him, has black hair, dark eyes and walked with the aura that showed he was more superior to anyone else. He blinked and then without thinking first shout at the guy.

"What are you doing in my house?"

The guy just lifted his eyes brow and simply stated. "This is my house."

Naruto anxiously looked around the room quickly and turned back to look for the door he just cross but found nothing. There was no black door anywhere and this house was absolutely not his. The dreadful feeling slowly crept towards his heart and his mind began to panic at his unusual situation.

"What am I doing here? Where am I? Who are you? Is this a dream?"

Naruto didn't caught the other strange emotion glint in the other onyx eyes he was too panic but he sure caught the other smiled quickly at him that shock his haywire system to calm down a bit before it turned into a smirk.

"Well,I don't have the answer for your first question but today I feel generous enough to answer your last three questions, dobe." This said with the voice of I am better than you voice.

Naruto fumed silently, his panic totally flood away when the anger settle in. He wish to clean those smirk of that face with his fist somehow but he contain himself because he still didn't know where he was.

"Well." Naruto's vain throbbed painfully while waiting of his question.

"Well,what?Dobe."

"Stop calling me that,you bastard,I have a name. It is **Uzumaki Naruto**."

Sasuke couldn't help the slip of his rarely warm smile and he felt a bit bad for playing with the other like this.

"Like I said before this is my room and I am Uchiha Sasuke. And No."

Naruto looked stunt at the introduction of the other. He looked at the other face with something like recognize before burst out loud.

"You are that genius boy. Uchiha Sasuke. But didn't you just said on the television that you are 12. That's must be the record tape then." The last part he was more like talking to himself. He glanced at the Uchiha warily and asked another question to check that his sanity is intact or not.

"Is this year 2000?"

He didn't expect the other wider smile not smirk and the cold dark gaze automatically shifted into the warmer onyx eyes.

Sasuke took little steps to close their distance and till the other chin up gently.

"I didn't know you would look this short and cute."

He pecked at Naruto's cheek softly before took his departure to the stunning wide blue eye blond. However before he left, Sasuke turned back and firmly said.

"This year is 2006, Naruto. I have work so you can just entertain yourself and wait for me here or you can go in that room and sleep. We will talk tomorrow, o.k?"

Sasuke didn't wait for Naruto's answer. He shut the door and left with the happy mood which never seen by anyone for a long time.

---------------------------------

Naruto blinked sleepily at the ceiling and rub his eyes when he saw the unfamiliar sight. He looked around the room blankly when his gaze turned to look at the shirtless person on the bed. He looked down with distaste at his too big pajamas which the Uchiha rented him last night and the futon that the other suggested he used instead of the cough. He didn't know what to do yesterday when the other left so he chose to wait for him. There were too much questions that he need the answers but at the same time his mind was still too confuse to caught up with the situation. He was awake later by Sasuke shaking him when the other arrived and Sasuke simply just ordered him to sleep in this room and when he almost felt into the dreamland second time he heard the other shuffle into the bed and the click to turn off the switch. Sasuke was really strange. He didn't asked him how he suddenly appeared into his house and also didn't chase him away for a stranger to invade his life despite the name calling and that arrogant smirk of him, he was kind of nice and kind enough to let him stay. He should have done something for him for that reason. Maybe he should make the breakfast for him. Naruto sighed before got up to do as he thought and missed the warm dark eyes and the smile on the supposed to be sleeping person on the bed.

--------

Naruto stared blankly at the empty of the large refrigerator. There was nothing in there only drinks and milk. Naruto attention was turned away from his muse of the rich, stuck up bastard who was always annoy him somehow in his consciousness when he heard the bell rang and someone was storming in this room and banging at the bedroom door loudly.

"Sasuke wake up already, you have a meeting at 9 and I give you ten minutes to be ready."

"Hn."That is the only answer the silver hair guy received.

Kakashi sighed at his boss grumpiness in the morning that he sure would come. He turned around when he heard someone coughing and couldn't believe what he saw. There is someone in his cold heartless boss's private mansion that didn't seem to be just some standard person and not to mention how cute and adorable the other look.

"Who are you?"

Naruto looked uncomfortable under the older man critical stare.

"Urr..I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

Kakashi didn't wait for the awkward moment to appear he shoot another question immediately.

"Are you Sasuke's friend?"

"Ur..sort of,I think."

He looked at the embarrass face of the other and noticed the cloth he was in and almost need a double take to look when he remember that cloth. He didn't know his boss would be that generous. Well if he buy you something it's normal because he has tons of money to throw away and that also happen rarely but he never ever heard his boss to rent someone **his** cloth or even let his friends in his private mansion before because everyone know about the naturism possessive streak that run through the family line. He looked up when he felt the familiar murderous aura of his boss. He blinked confuse at the death glare he received with no reason. He thought back was he done to received just this glaring and come out blankly. He came to wake up his boss like every other times when there was the meeting and then he just talked to the cute little cuddle able guy who wore Sasuke'a pajamas that's all. He didn't do anything this time. He didn't let the other mobile phone number slip like last time to the mob of fan girls and he certain that he kept his most precious book out of Sasuke keen eyes for sure this time. So what?

"Didn't you say the meeting is at 9, Kakashi?"

"Right."

Sasuke purposely stride towards the exit when he heard Naruto calling him.

"Wait, Uchiha didn't you said we will talk in the morning?" Naruto said uncertainly.

Sasuke turned back first to look at his assistant with the look that said if you don't want to die then go and wait out side. He glare until Kakashi left to do as he silently compel and turned the soften look at the wide blue eyes.

"Do you have any money with you,dobe?"

"No, why?" Naruto looked confuse at the turn of the unexpected conversation.

"Then use this for your breakfast and maybe lunch, I will be back before dinner then we will talk."

Sasuke stuffed the cash in Naruto hand and whispered into Naruto's ears before abruptly left.

"And next time call me Sasuke, Naruto."

Naruto looked at the way Sasuke left and looked down at the money in his hand with disbelieving eyes. He already guessed that the Uchiha was really rich but how could you just gave the stranger at lease 100,000 yen and left.

He didn't know what to do to pass the time so he decided to open the

television and just his luck for the news is none other than the Uchiha himself. He listened to the news and felt too little surprise that this time the news was about the successful of the negotiation in the business instead of his talent with sport or music. He felt reckless. There is nothing to do and the television didn't interested him much so he turned to look at the time clock and just try to stay still and find the most comfortable spot to lay lazily on the cough. Not long before his stomach begin their ramble for food. He felt really hungry but then again he didn't want to use the bastard money. He didn't want to be in debt of him more than he already was. So the best way to save energy is to sleep, right?

----------------------------------

Naruto opened his eyes groggily when he heard the door open. He blinked to adjust the light but didn't get up.

Sasuke stepped in his living room and looked amusedly at the person on the cough.

"What are you doing?"

"Dieing."

"From what?"

"Hungry."

Sasuke frowned.

"Why not use the money to order food then?"

Naruto just shrugged. Sasuke's frowning became deeper then he sighed.

"It's only two in the afternoon, get change and we will have the late lunch."

Sasuke took Naruto out for their lunch and went shopping for Naruto clothes and end up with a dinner before he took him back.

"Won't you at lease surprise when I first suddenly appear in your living room?" Asked Naruto curiously.

Sasuke gave him a mysterious smile before shrugging his shoulder.

"Or at leases asked where I come from?"

"Hn."

"Damnit Uchiha, Couldn't you just answer my damn question?"

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"Call me Sasuke and I will act like you want me to."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked at the other helplessly look before it turned into a soft quick smile when Naruto call his name. "So where do you come from?"

Naruto blinked at the sudden switched of the other behavior then his eyes became uncertain for his own answer.

"2000. I came from year 2000's"

Sasuke just smiled and said.

"That's far?"

Naruto frowned at the easy reply and looked suspicion accusing at the other. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, I believe you, Naruto."

The simple sincerely sentence but made the air stand still between the two. Wonder blue eyes clash with the serious dark ones.

"Are you nut? Even I didn't want to believe it myself."

"You want me to believe it or not, dobe?"

"Stop calling me that, bastard."

"Then tell me about your story and let me be the judge on my own." Sasuke said with nonchalant voice but never broke the eyes contact with the other.

Naruto decided to pour his little heart out with his story and Sasuke was quietly listening to his life never once interrupted and he could tell that the other pay his attention closely to the story all the time.

"Do you want to go back?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to go back? Is there someone waiting for you?"

Naruto didn't detect the dangerous underline tone the other asked the last sentence.

"Yes,I think Shikamaru and Kiba would be worry with my sudden disappearance."

"Only your two friends?" Sasuke said in a lighter tone but the suggestive violent still present there in a hidden dept of his tone.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well how about your lover?"

Naruto simply turned red with the embarrass question. He answered with a bit stutter and hurriedly turned away for the dark prying eyes and missed the satisfied smile on the other face wholly.

"I don't have any lover."

"Then live with me."

This statement simply caught Naruto of guard.

"What?"

"Do you have any way to go back?"

Naruto shook his head sadly.

"That's settling then."

"But I don't want to impose on you."

"Then I will hire you as my maid and secretary. How about it?"

"Wouldn't you already have someone in those positions?"

"Didn't the silver hair man is your secretary?"

"No,Kakashi is my assistance."

"What will I do in those jobs?"

"As my maid you only need to cook me breakfast and sometime lunch and dinner and as about my secretary all will you do is following me around, that's all."

"So I will practically be with you all the time."

Sasuke's lip tugged upward at the other conclusion.

_Yes, all the time_.

----------------------------

Naruto looked at the ringing mobile phone which Sasuke forced him to took anywhere with and of course with his new purse that fill with a credit card and the money that he said for his job as his secretary and maid.

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"I check with Kakashi-san that you don't have any meeting today so I decide to go and buy something to full your vacant refrigerator."

"You could have waked me up."

"Then what?"

"Then I could come with you."

Naruto sighed he didn't know what he should feel any more. To annoying or simply glad that someone really care for him this much. Kakashi even said his boss act too weird for even the weirdest thing he ever done because he never attach to anyone or concern with any people before but with Naruto, Sasuke was like the combine of his older brothers. More like Iruka-niichan when they are alone and like Gaara when there was another present with a bit more over protective and a bit possessive.

"I will just get the things and check for my old apartment before I return."

The line strangely quiet for a moment before he heard Sasuke speaking again.

"Will you come back to me?"

"Don't be silly Sasuke,I don't think my old apartment is still the same and well maybe now is already rent by someone else so of course I will be back."

"You promise."

Is Sasuke voice a bit shaky? Naruto frowned but didn't think much of it.

"I promise."

----------------------------------

Naruto turned to the more familiar street he knew by heart and kind of surprise that his apartment was still the same. He smiled at his old home and his eyes became wide and had a glint of happiness when he still saw his name on the post box. He remembered that he still had the key with him when he arrived at this precise time. He searched his key in his back pocket jean and inserted it in the hole. The door clicked open so he decided to check is it still the same. He looked at the room with soft smile. Good there's nothing changes. It's the same as if he never left and he dropped the key when he found the same old newspaper that stat the 20 September 2000 on the table. He turned on the swich on t.v. and his knees bucked down when he heard the date the reporter speak.

Naruto looked at the food he just brought and his credit card with Uchiha Sasuke name on it and his purse and his mobile phone with the lost blue eyes.

"That is not the dream."

Naruto buried his face on his knee and silently crying when he though of Sasuke.

He couldn't keep his promise and he would never be able to see Sasuke again. He cried himself to sleep that night and woke up in the morning with the empty gaze. He pushed the message button on the phone and not disappoint yet guilty to find his friends call for more than ton of messages for his disappearing for 10 days. He should go to school before Kaiba and Shikamaru go crazy with worry. He sighed and prepared to go to school.

-----------

"Where have you been,Uzumaki Naruto?" Asked Kiba angrily when he saw his friend was sitting innocently on his seat.

"I'm sorry,Kiba.I don't remember."

The angry turned into a worry suddenly when he heard his friend miserable confession.

"Are you o.k, buddy? You don't look too well."

"A bit of headache but all else fine, dog breath, don't worry."

"Naru, you sure?"

"Yes, just please keep those girls away from me today and I will be good as new. "Naruto groaned and just rested his head on the cool table surface.

"I think you should go home, Naru."

"See even Shika said that. You should do as him said."

Naruto looked up with barely eyes and whiny with his friend childishly.

"But Shika, I already absent for 10 days, I won't be follow the lesson well."

"You never have a problem with that, Naruto and you said it yourself. You already absent for ten days so another won't be that difference."

"I will tell the teacher that you still sick and let Kiba drops you off at your apartment."

"Thanks for covering for me, Shika, Kiba."

"Don't be too trouble some next time then."

----------------

The week passed with his same routine comeback again. He told his friend that he didn't remember anything but with Shikamaru's intelligent eyes he couldn't be certain if his friend believe him or not but they dropped the topic like he wanted them to do. He missed Sasuke very much and a bit with Kakashi even if he knew him just for ten days but he missed the other companionship and his arrogant but childishly arguing and the feeling of warm whenever the other just be there for him. Strange as it sound, Sasuke was a very busy man but he managed always to drag him around with his business as his secretary and always stayed beside him. He missed Sasuke's softly sincere smile and the warm gentle dark eyes when he looked at him. Kakashi once said that he must be someone very special to Sasuke because his boss act of aloof cold with the arrogant attitude and emotionless facade changes whenever he is around and Sasuke is more relax and kind to the other too. He turned on the t.v. button and went to find his cold coke in the refrigerator. He didn't pay attention much to the t.v. until the report told that there is a car accident with only one survivor. Uchiha Sasuke was now currently admitted at the Konoha hospital emergency room. His coke fell to the floor from his slack grip from the shocking news.

That's why he always changed the topic whenever I tease him about being alone at his large mansion with no girl around.

---------------------------

"I'm sorry but you couldn't see him. His relative said that he didn't know you."

Naruto looked blankly at the doctor in front of him.

The young doctor looked at the blond who obliviously has been practically the cause of the swooning nurse chaos since last month. She knew the reason of this chaos was because this blond was drop dead gorgeous but she couldn't let this continue on since the Uchiha was admit in the hospital is already chaos enough.

"Look Mr.."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Look Mr. Uzumaki, I can't let you see him because his relative is forbid it but I can tell you that he has been already awoke and in a stable condition now."

Naruto solemnly nodded and gave the young doctor a gratitude smile.

"Then can you give Sasuke this. He once gave this thing to me and I just want to return it to him."

The doctor nodded and looked at the credit card with interest before walked into the private patience room and gave it to his relative.

"This is ridiculous. How on earth Sasuke opened the credit card for him. He must be created it himself for his own selfish purpose."

"Can I see it myself?"

"But Sasuke-kun, it sure is a fake card."

"Then let me be the one to decide if it fake or not, Uncle Orochimaru."

"Of course, Sasuke kun." He said in the too sweet sugar coat voice.

Sasuke looked at the card with interest and even more when he saw his sign on the name tab.

"You said that he is waiting for me for month, right?"

"Yes, Uchiha-san."

"Then I want to meet him **alone**. Could you please arrange that, Dr. Tsunada?"

"But Sasuke-kun, isn't it dangerous to meet the stranger alone."

"I will be fine uncle. Don't worry." Sasuke simply brushed the other faking concern aside.

------------------------------

Naruto hesitantly turned the door knob of the hospital room which Sasuke was currently resting in.

His blue eyes met with the onyx eyes that were staring at him and Naruto couldn't take his eyes off the other bandage head, hand and leg. His tear began to fall down his pale cheeks. He closed their distance and gently hugged the boy on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I can't keep my promise, I really am sorry, Sasuke." Naruto said brokenly and slowly let go of the boy who was stiff at his first touch and just begin to relax at their proximate closure.

"I didn't know you." Sasuke stated truthfully but it is enough to make Naruto step back and look at him with sullen resigning eyes that make Sasuke want to hold those words back because somehow he felt connect to this blonde.

"But you are welcome to see me at all time, Mr…" Sasuke slowly said and he felt that's he was doing something right because the blue eye become a bit shining crystal clear blue sky again.

"Naruto.,Just call me Naruto, Sasuke."

----------------

After that he always came to visit Sasuke at the hospital after his school end and always be there at the weekend. The nurse still swooned at him and the doctor was also welcomed and even encouraged him to come because she said he made her patience recover quicker and happier since his family died.

Naruto told Sasuke all about his time adventure. Sasuke looked disbelieve in the first place but still he accepted it and just said that he will be anxiously waiting for that time and gave him a superior look when he told him that the first time they met he said that he never know that I would be that short.

---------------------------------

Not long before Sasuke could leave the hospital and just simply as that he decide to live with Naruto because he didn't want to remember the old things and Naruto didn't want to go there with him. Because of Sasuke's father attitude of to be safe than be sorry. He had his entire heirloom static for the time being except the money and the estates until he reach 15. His father trusted Kakashi to help look for their company until he reached that aged line. He didn't worry for his future but he was always worried about Naruto when he found out that everyone in Naruto's family just some day disappear. He didn't want his Naruto to be disappear even if he knew that he would once again met him when he reach 18. So Sasuke took some precaution to place the paper which the date on them at the floor that Naruto would see whenever he opened the door. He never been happier in his life when living with Naruto and he felt very protective of his blond and even sometime he just want to kept and locked Naruto in his room so that he would make sure no one steal him away from him. He was just that protective. And Sasuke hate every girl in general that always throw herself at his Naruto and every girl that think him adorable, and then come to swam at him. It had been three month since he live with Naruto and he planed to be with him forever that when something stuck him. If the story of Naruto was the truth then that's mean he didn't live with Naruto when he is 18.Oh no! Sasuke almost run back to the apartment but his Uchiha pride was too much so he just walked very fast instead. He panted a little when he stopped at the door and just waited for Naruto there. He didn't want any chance to risk that Naruto would disappear so he will just wait for Naruto here.

Naruto look surprise at Sasuke at the front of the door just standing and waiting for him.

"Why aren't you come inside,Sasuke?"

"Nah,I just only get here,too."

Naruto smiled at him and just thought that Sasuke would grow up to be the gentleman and the heart throb non the less .His soft smiling face was slowly turn into frowning one when he remember Kakashi's opinion of his boss while in the public. Isn't Kakashi always said that Sasuke was cold and heartless. What's change then?

"Naruto when you told me about the time traveler story. Isn't you are with me?"

Naruto broke out of his though and panic flash through his blue eyes before they were crash with the nervous onyx ones.

"No,I don't think so. And you didn't tell me anything." Naruto seriously said with the cold and defeat feeling for his unknown fate that spread to his mind quickly.

"Why am I not with you,Sasuke?" Asked Naruto hopelessly.

"May be you go to another time line?"

"But I am always careful about the door, Sasuke."

Sasuke hugged to reassured the distract Naruto while also tried to comfort them with his own words.

"Don't worry, Naruto. We will still meet again when I am18 and I will never forget you. I will be there waiting for you and always waiting for your return in this life time but if you go to that further time I will be born just for you, I promise."

"But I won't remember you and how come you could talk like an adult for your aged?"

"I am a genius, Naruto."

"Oh! I see my little Sasu chan is growing up so fast."

Naruto ruffled Sasuke's hair with affection then gave him the most beautiful smile when he could clearly saw the shadow of the grown up young teen Sasuke in his mind with this little Sasuke.

"Thank you for waiting for me."

----------------------------------------------

"Bye, see you tomorrow, Kiba, Shika." Naruto waved cheerfully at them.

Another month has pass and nothing strange happen, No odd door appear and every time he crossed the front door he always made sure that it was still his time line by looking at Sasuke's left note and sometimes Sasuke just waiting for him at the front door. Even if he still missed the older Sasuke very much but staying with little Sasuke helped him feel less alone and happy. His friends was also happy for him but they seemed a bit hesitate with the idea of Sasuke staying with him. They didn't fully protest with the idea but Kiba seemed to dislike Sasuke and vise versa.

When he first introduced them with each other, his both friend looked really surprise and scandalous at the idea of him living with the Uchiha and they looked like they know each other before. Kiba said that his family and Uchiha had been partner in some kind of business while Shikamaru just said that he met him from some sort of the genius test. Not much to say afterward, in that whole time little Sasuke just stayed at his side and looked annoy at his both friends.

Naruto opened the door of his apartment and couldn't help the smile that tug at his lip when he saw Sasuke note on the floor.

_Kakashi call,I will be back before dinner._

_Sasuke._

_p.s. You can come in; it is 18 December, 2000._

He collected the note, walked in his apartment ,turned his bedroom door and stepped in while his thought was drifting to the time the growing up Sasuke introduce him to Kakashi. He shut the door afterwards and looked up from Sasuke note. His eyes wide at the luxury study room.

Where is he now? He looked down at the note in his tremble hands. His tear began to fall when he thought of his last conversation of Sasuke this morning. He looked up when he heard someone shouting angrily at the balcony.

Both guys had their back to face him, One shouting at the other whom just staring out at the night sky with the glass of wine in his hand.

The shouting guy turned back when there was no respond from the other one and sighed in defeat before his eyes met with Naruto's blue ones.

"You. Where have you been? Didn't I tell you not to leave Sasuke's side? Now look what have you done, he is more intolerable than ever."

Before more of accusing angry words to come, Kakashi was interrupt by the cold voice of his boss.

"Leave now."

He looked forth and back between Sasuke who looked back at him with unreadable dark eyes and almost tearfully blue eyes that look unblinkingly at his boss.

Kakashi sighed before do as the other ordered him to but before he completely left when he walked pass Naruto, he whispered harshly.

"Don't ever think to leave his side ever again, Naruto or I will hunt you down myself." He didn't threaten Naruto because of his angry at him but because he know how much the other important to Sasuke. Just looked at Sasuke's behavior in this pass three months without Naruto, Sasuke was more cold, heartless, upset and do nothing but work. Not only that his behavior became unpredictable, unbearable, always in a bad temple and locked himself in the old family mansion of Uchiha.

-----------------

When Kakashi finally left, Sasuke quickly stride forwards and hugged his precious person with all his might.

"I didn't believe I would ever see you again."

"I'm sorry."

They were comfort by the other present in each other arms. And the comfort silent was broke by the quiet question.

"What date is it, Sasuke?"

"It is 18 December 2006, dobe."

Naruto wiggled out of the other embrace and try to look imitating the dark scold that he once saw the other use in a business meeting.

"Since when did you call me dobe. You are more polite when you are little." Naruto huffed when he saw the other eyes become more amused.

"Since you are my Naruto, my dobe, my only precious person."

"And I will never let you go again this time."

Sasuke end his promise with the sweet kiss on Naruto pink lip.

_Whatever time, no matter how, I will always stay beside you._

-------------------------------------The End-------------------------------------------


End file.
